


Support: Jesse and Kamui

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Fan Support Conversation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: As I've said times and times already, it's kinda a shame that these two don't have a support, since Kamui ends up creating the mercenary kingdom if Jesse dies
Relationships: Jesse & Kamui
Kudos: 1





	1. C Support

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said times and times already, it's kinda a shame that these two don't have a support, since Kamui ends up creating the mercenary kingdom if Jesse dies

**Jesse:** You’re Kamui, right?

 **Kamui:** Yup, and you’re Jesse, if I remember correctly.

 **Jesse:** That’s me alright.

 **Jesse:** I heard some things about you, from your companions Valbar and Leon…

 **Kamui:** Ugh, what were they saying?

 **Jesse:** Ahahahah don’t worry, they were all good things.

 **Jesse:** Say, how about we have a friendly competition, you and I?

 **Kamui:** And what would that entail?

 **Jesse:** Nothing too hard, I assure you. How about we see who manages to take down more enemies? I’m curious to see if you can back up Valbar’s claims about how strong you are.

 **Kamui:** I will if the loser gets to buy the winner a drink next time we visit a tavern. It’s been too long since I drank something decent.

 **Jesse:** Someone already thinks he’s going to win, eh? Alright, I accept you terms.

 **Kamui:** Good luck, Jesse. You’re going to need it.

 **Jesse:** We’ll see, we’ll see…


	2. B support

**Jesse:** We meet again, Kamui.

**Kamui:** Hi Jesse. Came here to lose again?

**Jesse:** Ahahah no, not this time.

**Jesse:** I’m just curious about you. Who taught you to fight like that?

**Kamui:** The wolves did.

**Jesse:** The wolves?!

**Kamui:** Yes. We needed to keep them away from our flocks. Me and my family, that is.

**Jesse:** Oh, this makes more sense.

**Jesse:** So you were a shepherd?

**Kamui:** My family is, and for many generations too. We would move from one place to another in search of good pastures for our sheep.

**Jesse:** But you’re here now.

**Kamui:** Indeed I am.

**Kamui:** I liked being a nomad, but I wanted to be the one choosing where to go and not let anyone make that choice for me. I don’t know if that even makes sense.

**Jesse:** It does to me.

**Jesse:** I left my home as well.

**Kamui:** Did you now?

**Jesse:** Yes… It was a pretty strict home, let’s say, too strict for me, so I left to look for freedom and adventure.

**Kamui:** Can’t blame you. There’s something special about being able to do what you want in the world, even at the cost of stability.

**Jesse:** And that’s where mercenary works comes to play, making us stable enough to at least afford a tavern.

**Kamui:** You could say that twice!


	3. A support

**Jesse:** Say, Kamui.

**Kamui:** What is it, Jesse?

**Jesse:** There’s something that I’ve been thinking about for a long time, and since you and me are so similar, I want to ask your opinion on it.

**Kamui:** Sure, go on.

**Jesse:** If you found a place for people like you, people who love adventure and the thrill of battle, would you stay?

**Kamui:** This is a weirdly specific question…

**Jesse:** It’s been a dream of mine for quite some time, you know? Creating a place for mercenaries like us.

**Kamui:** Like a guild?

**Jesse:** Sort of. I was thinking more like an actual kingdom. Could you imagine? A place where people can be themselves without any need for status and such.

**Kamui:** It’s a bit of a utopia, not going to lie.

**Kamui:** …

**Kamui:** But I would also be lying if I said that it doesn’t sound intriguing.

**Jesse:** I knew you’d understand me.

**Kamui:** If you really manage to pull it off I’d be so impressed.

**Jesse:** You’ll see, after this is all over, I’ll create a place for all of us. That’s a promise.


End file.
